


Beginning of a Story?

by Aunder



Series: GP!Universe [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Title Subject to Change, please read though for an idea of the story, soon, stay tuned for the week of aug7, will be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunder/pseuds/Aunder
Summary: Preview of, and some Information, on my book, When Frisk Stayed With Toriel.Book in Question:https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719557





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the notes at the end of the chapter when you finish reading! It's REALLY important.

Frisk kept their eyes closed for a reason. A reason they couldn’t remember anymore. Despite this lack of reasonable memory, Frisk kept their eyes closed. It had to have been important, so they followed their gut.

Their gut was hungry. Unfortunately, they didn’t think flowers were very reliable food sources.

Deciding their first quest would be for food, Frisk got up and went off to explore this…place. They didn’t know why, but they felt reasonably safe here, as if it was a place anyone could come and be calm for a while.

Frisk decided they felt out of place here.

Sure enough, there was a talking flower.

“Well now, things are getting very interesting inDEED. Let’s what you’ll choose this time, my little monarch~.”

And with a frightening face change and laugh, the flower disappeared.

“Oh!”

Frisk startled at the sound of a kind woman, they felt kind of sad looking at her, despite never meeting her before.

“Have no fear child, I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins. I come by here every day checking to see if anyone has fallen down.”

Frisk wrinkled their nose, this poor woman needs a hobby.

“Come!” Toriel gestured for Frisk to follow as she made her was out of the oddly pitch black room. “I will guide you through the catacombs.”

Catacombs? Weren’t those like giant underground graveyards? Oh well, too late now. Frisk trotted their [smol] legs along beside Toriel as she explained things about the Ruins such as puzzles and how to get out of a FIGHT. Talking to a stuffed dummy was a bit much, but it made Toriel happy, and Frisk had this odd need to make her happy at all costs.

They didn’t know how to cope though when they encountered a strange flying creature without Toriel, and ended up running most of the way through the Ruins. Frisk didn’t stumble on the puzzles luckily, they didn’t want to think about what might’ve happened if they’d failed them.

Frisk also encountered a sad ghost lying in their path, with whom they made friends with, and resolved to meet them again one day.

Soon, Frisk had explored much of the Ruins on their own, and now faced a second break in the path. Something in them was making them stay clear of going straight, and with the smell of something delicious coming from the left, Frisk couldn’t resist following their nose.

“Goodness, that took much longer than expected. Oh! My child, are you hurt? There, there, I will heal you.”

Frisk didn’t even realize they’d gotten hurt, but they felt much better afterwards.

“I suppose it was irresponsible of me to try and surprise you like this.”

Frisk grew curious about this, and confused their face to show so.

“Oh, come with me my child.”

Toriel led them into a neat, cozy home, and revealed that there was a PIE to be eaten! This made Frisk very happy, and only added to their joy and confusion when Toriel gave them their own bedroom.

There was the excuse made of a burning pie, leaving Frisk to their own devices in the room. Hmm, a basket of toys, an empty frame, some more empty drawers and wardrobe, and a box of shoes. The room was perfect, and Frisk had never felt so at home before.

They suddenly had the feeling they would give anything to keep this, and then that moment passed.

Frisk felt sleepy, and turned off the light before climbing into the bed for a short nap. When they woke, a piece of pie was sitting neatly on the floor. Hungrily, Frisk snatched it up and downed the pie in a few bites. It was REALLY good, and Frisk immediately felt bad about not trying to savor the taste.

Regretfully, Frisk picked up the empty plate and carried over to where they assumed Toriel would be.

Low and behold, Toriel was sitting quietly next to a fire, reading glasses on, a book in hand. Frisk timidly crept closer till they were right in front of Toriel, startling her out of her book-induced trance.

“Hello my child, up already?”

Toriel noticed their empty plate, and smiled warmly at them.

“Did you enjoy it? It has been a while since I’ve cooked for anyone but myself.”

Frisk nodded their head enthusiastically, and held the plate up for more.

Toriel chuckled, and ruffled Frisk’s head.

“We don’t want to spoil dinner more than it has been, my child.”

Frisk nodded, more slowly this time. Toriel clapped her hands (paws? Hooves?) together.

“I want you to know how excited I am to have you living here. I want to show you my favorite bug hunting spot, and I’ve already prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise, but I’ve always wanted to be a teacher. Oh, I suppose that isn’t very surprising, is it?”

Toriel sighed lightly.

“Still, I am glad to have you living here. Wait, I’m sorry, did you need something?”

Frisk shook their head, instead climbing onto Toriel’s lap, and pointing at her book. Frisk never did learn to read very well, so they were hoping Toriel would teach them.

Toriel seemed delighted that Frisk wanted her to read to them, and began pointing to the pictures, talking and explaining a bunch of stuff about snails. Frisk wasn’t very interested in snails though, and soon they fell back asleep in Toriel’s arms.

Toriel didn’t know what to make of the child. They wouldn’t speak, and it seemed as though they liked to keep their eyes partially closed. She didn’t even know if they could read. Toriel took a deep breath as she lifted the child up from her lap to bring them back to their room. As she tucked Frisk back into bed, Toriel hummed a familiar tune.

“Sleep well, my child.”

 

Frisk ended up sleeping through the rest of the day, and until the next morning. They woke to the smell of bacon, something Frisk didn’t think they’d ever eat again. Drowsy still, Frisk stumbled out of their room, and into the kitchen where they found Toriel cooking. They think.

The stove wasn’t on, but there was definitely something being cooked. Frisk knocked on the doorway, grabbing Toriel’s attention.

“Good Morning, my child. If you want to sit at the table in the next room, breakfast will be ready shortly.”

Frisk nodded, and wandered over to the table. They climbed up onto one of the chairs as Toriel came back out with a stack of pancakes and a plate of bacon. Frisks’ mouth watered at the sight as Toriel put a couple of pancakes and some bacon on their plate, repeating the action for herself.

As soon as Frisk had received the okay to eat, they dug into their food with such vigor that Toriel might’ve thought they hadn’t eaten in days. Although, as Toriel didn’t know too much about the child, she assumed it was possible.

“My child?”

Frisk paused their eating before they took another bite and looked at Toriel questionably.

“Is it alright if I ask for your name?”

Frisk nodded, and seemed to think for a moment. They put down their fork, and hopped down off the chair. Frisk ran up to the book case, and pulled down a thin little book before bringing it back to Toriel and opening it on the floor next to her. Frisk gestured for her to look, and began looking through the page for the right letters. Frisk never did learn to write either, but they could at least recognize their own name and the letters that came with it.

Carefully, Frisk pointed to each letter they came across, and it wasn’t long till Toriel had written the name out on paper for Frisk to see. She looked at frisk for confirmation, and Frisk nodded quickly.

“Frisk?” Toriel said their name slowly and carefully.

They nodded again, and Toriel beamed at the child.

“Well, it is nice to know your name, Frisk.”

They resumed breakfast, and talked a bit more. Toriel asking questions Frisk could answer with a yes or no, and Frisk would simply point to something to ask a question about it.

When they finished, Toriel gathered the dishes to wash, and Frisk felt more comfortable with Toriel than they were before. They followed after Toriel pointing vigourously at the sink and then at them. This surprised Toriel considerably, did they want to wash up instead? Toriel only shook her head at the child.

“When you are tall enough to reach the sink, then you can, but not now.”

Frisk pouted, and Toriel ruffled their hair affectionately.

Frisk washed themselves in the sink with Toriel's help, and changed into a pair of soft green pajamas that Toriel had washed for them. Frisk decided not to ask why she had pajamas in their size.

Toriel read Frisk a story before bed, and then tucked them in for the night.

“Goodnight, my child. Sleep well.”

As Toriel closed the door, she could have sworn she heard a very soft voice say ‘goodnight’.


	2. I guess it will be continued?

So I've actually gotten a good amount of feedback about this idea. It's enough encouragement from other sites and this combined into a little blob of yesss-ness. Yeah. But, I was kinda not sure what to call it??? Because it's not really the Ruins!AU, but it's kind've similar. (http://instantpuppypaper.deviantart.com/art/Another-AU-579244689) But it's not at the same time. I guess it's an AU. It's a new route I've written out, so that counts right? Yeah. ! It;s called the GP!Universe. Genocidal Pacifist. You'll figure out why later on in the series. Also, I need a quick description of a small child. It's not Frisk, and it's not one of the original fallen children, but it's a new one. All I need is some sort of physical description. Eye Color, Hair Color, or just nationality and I could go off of that easy enough. Just, SOMETHING PLEASE I NEED HELP. IT'S THE ONLY PART OF THIS STORY I HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT. On that note. Expect the First Chapter out by next week! I think I'll put it in another book but will make it(and this one) part of a series. Might make it a Q&A style book as well, so Frisk will answer some questions every chapter at the beginning, or in another book. Either way, the first chapter will be out next week, expect a chapter a week, with some art every few weeks. Thanks for the support, and stay tuned for next week! ^-^ Ciao~ Aunder

 Picture of Small Frisk with Big Frisk.

Older Frisk and my Toriel

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OC FORM

Name:

Species of Monster:

Short Description:

Personality:

Family:

Extra:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo..now you're here. Which means you've read this. Well, it will be continued, but in another series. This is only a bit of the first chapter, so it may change. I've written out the plot, and the little details inbetween, but I have yet to make it an actually readable story. Each chapter will be around 4,000 to 5,000 words, so that's a lot of detail to add in-between. The basis of the story will be that Frisk decides to stay with Toriel, and it for a long time will be nothing more than Fluff, adorable mother child bonding, and just Frisk growing up in the Ruins with their mother Toriel. Frisk learns about monster history, and they end up finding out about the other fallen children as well. So, I guess there will also be some angst-y stuff mixed in every now and then. Even in the outline, I'm keeping Frisk's past quiet as well, along with, of course, their gender. But if you guys decide to keep it going, and I make it far enough, there's a twist I'm SURE you guys will love.  
> I guess we'll see, won't we? If you want it to keep going, give it a bookmark, kudos, or comment. I won't really know if you don't say anything. But if you decide not to, I don't mind. It's your life ya know?  
> Go ahead and give me more ideas for the story too! Bonding moments, maybe something you Frisk or Toriel to say? OC's too, can be added in, since Frisk makes friends with some monster kids.  
> Either way, go ahead and move on to the next in the series! The actual Storyline: ooooooOOoo


End file.
